1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driver circuit configured to drive an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device, a method for driving the electro-optical device, an electro-optical device having the driver circuit, and an electronic apparatus, e.g., a liquid crystal projector, having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
There is a driver circuit of this kind configured to divide a data signal for displaying a picture so as to output and write plural data signals into plural pixels simultaneously. While such a driving operation is being performed, e.g., different characteristics of output circuits may cause a variation of output data signal levels and display unevenness. Thus, methods for calibrating the signal levels of the output circuits while the driving operation is being performed so as to reduce the above variation of the signal levels have been disclosed.
For example, JP A-H05-150751 discloses a method for performing calibration during a vertical blanking interval so as to avoid an effect of a voltage variation caused by a writing operation and so forth.
In a vertical blanking interval where no writing operation is performed, however, a voltage drop of some size may occur. Thus, even if the calibration is performed during a vertical blanking interval as disclosed in JP A-H05-150751, a correct output level may not be detected in some cases. That is, the above method has a technical problem in that it is difficult to properly suppress the variation of the signal levels.